


Repeat

by Bluepaw265



Series: Remember? [4]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: A starry night, Gen, Insecurity, Morro flashbacks (not really), Season 5 Spoilers, time loops, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluepaw265/pseuds/Bluepaw265
Summary: Kai's had to repeat himself more than once. It's harder now, though. Waiting for Lloyd to (hopefully) make his way up the hilltop. He only hopes he won't think he's crazy./ /The AU where Kai waits for Lloyd and tries to psych himself up for the big reveal.





	Repeat

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This one is fairly short, so just bare with me. The next one, Recall, is also coming up in a few minutes, so hopefully that'll help with this super short sucker.  
> Enjoy!

**_ Repeat _ **

Kai’s had to repeat himself more than once.

Over the years, he’s told them who he is. So many times, he’s had to tell them, and most of the time it wasn’t his choice.

Morro made that clear.

Most of the 27 repeats had Kai alone and Morro – in Lloyd’s body – pinning him to the ground, exposing his secret to Lloyd. It was one of the ghost’s favourite things to do, especially when he’d learnt that none of his friends knew.

And it’d been the same on that twenty-seventh run.

Kai shook his head, running a hand through his brown spikes, sighing. Even with the breeze washing over his face and the hundreds of sparkling stars he could see on the hilltop, he still couldn’t stop the troubling thoughts from plaguing him.

_What if he doesn’t believe me? What if he hates me? What if he tells me to never return?_

Kai shakes his head once again. _Lloyd wouldn’t do that. Plus, if he finds me here, he’ll definitely believe me. This is the place where we first met. Not his first time._ My _first time._

_And if his dreams really are alternate memories, then he’ll know._

He’s not wrong. An hour later, Kai hears a shuffling of feet and watches as Lloyd settles on the ground to his right, humming as his green eyes settle on the hundreds and thousands of twinkling lights above them. Kai ends up doing the same, and it’s nice and calm for a while.

He knows it’s over when Lloyd takes his eyes off the stars and turns to look at him. “I’m sorry for what the others did. They shouldn’t have been following you around like that.” He apologises, and Kai sighs, running a hand through his hair once again.

“It wasn’t their fault.” He disagrees, shaking his head, making eye contact with Lloyd. “They wouldn’t have done it if I hadn’t been so...distant.” He sighs, rubbing his eyes. “And I say ‘hadn’t’ because that’s going to change. Tonight.” The Green Ninja gives him a small warm smile, and Kai returns it.

“It’s about time I told you everything.”


End file.
